


Terrified, Maybe

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Green Lantern Corps - Freeform, Guy/Kyle, M/M, dcu_freeforall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle. Any battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Sinestro Corps War", but not in any particular bit of canon since. This particular piece could fit in well with the last battle on Oa, but it could fit just as easily with about any battle on Oa. Seriously, what's up with the battles on Oa?

There’s blood on his forehead, and it’s running into his eyes. Guy wipes it away with the back of his hand and looks around. He sees Vath and Sodam and farther away, he spots Soranik bandaging up Arisa. Killowog’s already shoving aside rubble, and a ring zooms within an inch of Guy’s nose.

_Lantern 1482 deceased. Scanning Sector 1482 for replacement._

Guy scratches his nose and looks around again. He listens as rings fly by so he can’t hear his pulse hammering in his ears. Sector 23. Sector 1901. Sector 2816.

“Guy!”

And there, finally, is Kyle. He’s on the ground, leg pinned under a beam that Guy thinks might have come from the main bunkhouse. “Hold on,” he says, and points his ring.

_Power depleted._

“Crap.” Guy eyes the size of the beam. “Can you—” He cuts off when Kyle grabs his hand.

“Hey,” Kyle says.

“Hey,” Guy replies. He drops to his knees and winces when Kyle wipes the blood from his forehead.

“You’re gonna need stitches, I think.”

“Your leg’s probably broken.”

“We did all right, then,” Kyle says, his smile only slightly false.

“We won,” Guy tells him.

“Yeah.” Kyle leans his head against Guy’s shoulder, sighs, and passes out.

Guy’s fingers shake as he presses them against Kyle’s neck. His pulse is steady. “Wuss,” Guy murmurs into Kyle’s hair. He closes his eyes and waits. Someone will get to them soon.


End file.
